This application relates to a compressor having fluid flow passing over a motor, and having an oil leakage path for directing oil away from the path of the fluid on its way to the compression chamber(s).
Compressors are known having a motor chamber sealed from the environment and having the working fluid passing through it. In one common type of such compressor, the fluid to be compressed, or working fluid, passes over the motor on its way to the compression chamber(s), cooling the motor. Such compressors often have shaft bearings lubricated by oil. Typically, the motor chamber ends in a bearing mount receiving a motor-end bearing. Lubricant is directed to the motor-end bearing, and can leak outwardly of the bearing at each end. When the lubricant leaks outwardly of the end of the bearing spaced toward the motor, it comes into contact with the motor rotor, which is rotating. The motor rotor throws a portion of this lubricant into the flow of fluid heading toward the compression chamber(s). This brings an undesirably high amount of lubricant into a compression chamber along with the fluid to be compressed.